She Wants The D!
by Love be Afraid
Summary: Bella gets a new and much older Neighbor, who is the definition of sex on legs. It's cool to fantasize but it's a whole different story when you act it out. Especially when their married and you have a girlfriend. AU and oh, Bella totally has the peen in this so if its not your thing, keep it moving.
1. Chapter 1

You know that dirty little secret we have, the one where we promised it wouldnt happen again, that it'd stay between you and me?

Yeah, that one.

You told me. You told me, so many times you told me Rosalie that this would never happen again.

Thats what you said, Rosalie. Thats what you made me promise.

So the question is, what the fuck happen to that Promise? Because im pretty sure having you, on your knees, doing landscapes on my dick with yo fuckin tongue, qualifies as breaking that promise.

Yup, definitely qualifies as a broken promise.

One thats gone get that ass in trouble.

Especially since you said that what we were doing was wrong, that you're in a relationship, happy, better than this.

My dick says otherwise.

And ya know, I was willing to accept all that; you're doubts and fears, I was so willing to say okay and be done with it, be done with you.

But...

But then you looked at me a few minutes ago; looked at me like it was that first time, when we first met. Ya know, that look im talkin' about. The one with the lidded eyes, where its like you're fucking me with every flutter of those lashes and girl...

I. Told. You.

I smirk and then groan as your tongue swirls around my pipe like a damn plumber.

_You can work on me anytime you like._

You look up at me then, those same hooded eyes fluttering as you give a deep swollen and I hiss.

_I den told you._

_"Baby, I...told youuuuu. Not to stare me like that, while im performin'..."_

Yup, definitely told you not to stare at me like that while im cutting the grass.

Why?

Cause..

_"Thats gon' make us fuck...to early mornin', thats warning"_

_Hell yeah, thats a warning!_

But of course you didnt listen. You just kept on eye fucking me and now look what you made me do.

I slipped up, right into your mouth.

And well that, shakin' my head...

_"Thats gon' get you in troubleeee."_

_You in so much trouble right now!_

Teeth come into play and any and all thoughts (and or lyrics) are instantly washed away.

Slobologist; its the only possible career that you could of taken interest in at college, cause you so good with mouth. And damn, you must of made all A's.

Sigh, Edward is one lucky man. He gets to have you, all of you, and gets to keep you to himself.

And I hate it. I hate that he gets to come home to you every night, right after we've fucked. I hate that he gets to wake up to you, see you without your make-up on. Kiss you in the morning and tell you how beautiful you are and how much he loves you.

Tell me, do you even love him anymore?

Did you ever?

Can he even do the things I do for you?

Can he even make you come?

I can. The fact that you're here, that we're here right now is proof of that. I can do and be so much more to you than he can.

You and I both know this, so why play games?

Why do you let me fuck you, but not love you?

Why dont you love me in return?

Because im young, cause im a kid in your eyes, you say?

So what if you've got six years on me?

So what if im in high school?

Obviously me being a senior doesnt bother you too much if you're slurping me down.

So what is it?

I thrust deeper into your eager mouth as if doing so will give the answer. The only answer I get is you gasping around my dick for air.

_Fuck air._

And you must be thinking the same thing cause you havent stopped.

You take me deeper and it feels good but its not the answer im looking for.

I pull out of your mouth, ignoring my impending need to release; and dont give you time to catch your breath before im tugging and forcing your mouth on my own.

I can taste myself on you.

It tastes like infidelity

"Why him," I mumble against warm, soft skin, gaining a moan. "Why do you choose him over me?" I tug at soft platinum hair, forcing you to look me in the eye, to give me an answer, but all you do is hiss.

And the sound goes straight to my dick.

_You're a snake; only they make those sounds, but I dont care, cause I want you to hiss and slither all up on my thang._

You whimper as our mouth clash against each other once again, and you fight it, you fight me for dominance but unlike before, I win.

Unlike before, im playing this game to win.

Our pace starts out hurried, sloppily as the throb between my legs intensifies; clothes are ripped, thrown and kicked haphazardly around the room.

I make a mental note to grab those thongs before I leave. If I cant keep all of you, then Im fo sho, keeping them panties.

_I should just do a panty raid when you fall asleep._

You suck harshly at my bottom lip, bringing me out of my thoughts and I respond by pushing you on the bed.

You open your legs eagerly, offering yourself to me without a second thought.

And god, your such a slut...and I love it.

You regard me with an impatient look, one that says,"well are gonna fuck me or not?"

_I'll fuck you when I fuckin' feel like fuckin' you!_

_When im damn well ready!_

_And just maybe I wont do it at all now._

_The fuck?_

_Nah, im bull- shittin' im gone fuck you though._

"Turn around," I command and you give me this 'what the fuck' look.

_Bitch you heard what I said!_

"I said turn around and bend that ass over.."

_I said ima fuck you, but that dont mean ima fuck you like you want me to. Like he fucks you._

_Fuck that._

_When im in it, its mine. I do as I will, not what you want._

_Bitch._

_Thought I told you before that yo man aint me. Guess ima' have to reinforce that._

Hesitantly you comply, slowly turning around and tooting that perky ass in the air.

You're beyond wet from what I can tell. You got juices flowin' freely and just the thought that I, not him, can get you so ready, makes me want to come on myself.

I tease you a bit, drawing a lazy finger against the heated skin of your snatch.

_Lol, snatch. A wonder snatch to be exact._

I giggle in remembrance of the time me and Emmett dressed up as the Wonder Twins for Halloween, rings and all, and muttered, "Wonder-cock powers, activate!"

Gayness at its finest.

Giggling again, I shake my head as you let out a questionable whine.

Damn.

You do it again, so I know you're getting impatient.

"Beg for it, Rose." And on que, that arch in your back disappears; its as straight as an arrow.

As straight as it can be with you on your hands and knees anyway.

Slowly turning around to regard me over your shoulder, you send me glare.

_Defiant are we?_

"Fuck you," is what those pouty, bruised lips mutter and I smirk, counting all the times you have indeed fucked me.

Or rather, I fucked you anyways.

Nine times already, but ten times a charm.

"Pardon me, but," a hard thwack to the curve of her ass; she lets out an inexplicable noise, something between a gasp, whine, and moan, before biting her lip.

It makes my already painfully hard johnson that much more harder.

_Lol, johnson. And that my friends and exactly what she's gonna' be moaning in a few seconds. But first..._

"-I do believe ive already accomplished that," another thwack," now if you dont mind, I'd like to hear you beg..."

"-Make me," is your stubborn comeback, giving me those fuck me eyes yet again.

I told you.

I land a series of smacks on her ass, never in the same place twice and occasionally cupping, and as expected, you start singing like a canary.

Begging, pleading for me to fuck you.

And so I do.

I grab a handful of your hair and you immediately throw that ass back like a curve ball.

_Ima' knock that shit out the park._

You moan unabashedly, cursing and begging shamelessly, and it takes all my will power not to do the same, but its so good.

"God, you're so...wet," I groan after a particular deep thrust.

And tight. Almost as tight as a virgin. Like I imagine Alice would feel.

Alice, my Alice. The same Alice that I've committed myself to for a year now, and the same Alice im cheating on with you. Somebody I've known for less than two months.

Somebody who took my v-card, maxed it out and then asked me for another one.

The same somebody, I fell hard and fast for.

I dont deserve Alice. The fact that im actually thinking about her while im fucking somebody else is proof of that.

Im shit. Im beyond shit.

But I cant help it. You looked at me and I just fell...so damn hard.

"Bella," its a moan, a strangled moan. "Please...harder."

I indulge you for minute, giving into your request, steadily pounding into you like piston. With every thrust and guide of your hips, im rewarded with squelching between your thighs.

Shes beyond flowing now. A clear sign that she's almost there.

The thought is endearing, so is my own impending orgasm, but it just wont do.

I need to prolong this. I Need it to last for awhile, because I know that after what im about to say, this just may be the last time.

Pushing forward, still very much buried within you, I gently force you onto your stomach; the act causes me to be unimaginably deeper within you, and the contact makes me dizzy.

Ive never been this close to you, this deep. I hum at the feeling, temporarily stalling my movements and gently moving my lips towards your shoulder blades.

You stiffen, clearly caught off guard by my actions, my affection.

So far, affection is the least thing we've shared. And why would we, we're just fuck buddies, according to you, right?

"Bella," you begins, only to be cut off by a slow, deep thrust. You lifts her hips up into me suggestively, silently begging me to stop this torturous pace.

But I wont. I dont want to fuck you. I dont want it to be fast and rough anymore, thats not how I feel right now.

I want to it to be slow, gentle, loving. I want to make love to you, cause thats how I feel. Right now I feel like im falling.

I feel like im falling so hard for you.

"I love you," I whisper against your shoulder, noting the way it seems to tense. Your fist seems to tighten around the sheets, but other than that, you makes no means to try to acknowledge my words.

So I try again.

"I love you, Rosalie," this times theres a sound that erupts; a mixture of sobbing and moaning, but still, you say nothing.

"I love you so much, Rosalie. And it hurts." My hips mold into the curve of your underside with perfection. My hands come up to join, intertwine with your own as my slow but precise thrusts send us both reeling.

"Why him, Rosalie?" I persist, kissing the back of your neck. "God, why him and not me?"

"Bella, please," I jerk forward, noting that familiar fire in the pit of my stomach, and making whatever words you wanted to murmur, die down on your tongue. "J-just please.."

"-Please what, Rose," I husk with little restraint. "Just tell me. Tell me why he can have you, but I cant?"

I bite down, hard, on your shoulder, not caring at all that it'll leave a mark.

A mark I hope he'll see, so he'll know. Know that you belong to me and not him.

"Bella, dont. He'll see..."

"I want him to," I moan arrogantly, quickening my pace as something slow festers in my lower belly.

Im almost there.

"W-why do you insist on ruining this? Why cant you just except what this is...nothing?"

Damn.

"For the same reasons why you do the same exact thing. Why you pretend like its nothing, when really its more than anything you and you're precious fiance has ever had."

"Bella, please... dont.."

And with that said, my hips begin jerking wildly; unable to stop the same words I uttered twice already from slipping from my mouth, I come hard; a simple "I love you" hops off my tongue. Only this time, you truly feel it. You physically feel and know I mean every word; I reinforce it, spilling my seed into you to prove my point.

During our last and our first sexual encounter I either wore a condom, or I pulled out when I felt my orgasm rising.

Not this time. This time I wanted you to know I really meant it, consequences be damned.

You tighten around me a second later, falling over the edge as I just did, but instead of collapsing under my own exhaustion, I slowly thrust into you a few more times, gaining a sharp gasp and drawing out the rest of your orgasm.

I sigh at the warm feeling of your essence coating my dick.

Panting heavily, I pull out or rather slide out, and regard the slow, steady flow of liquid seeping out of you, lazily.

The sight is the true definition of a slippery cunt.

_Lol, seriously though._

Resting back on my heels, I stare at you, memorizing every curve and detail of your back, shoulder, thighs, legs, and finally your feet.

You truly are a gift of the gods. Everything on you seems sculpted to perfection.

Perfection that doesnt belong to me.

Briefly I wonder how and why this happened. Why you made me, out of all people, my brother Emmett included, play this sick game.

Made me love you.

And then I remember.

It started with those eyes of course.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: See I was nice and decided to work overtime. Kay so I neglected to do the disclaimer last time so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. Yes, that's wack, I know**

**Hmm: Some of you are wondering about Hot For Teacher and I will be totally honest with you. I don't know. It was meant to be co-op project with Sham, but unfortunately Sham is dead, literally. That's why I, or rather we haven't updated yet. I'm still not sure if I will continue it cause its like a sour spot. I don't wanna think about it, it brings back very painful memories. So I ask you guys to be understanding and patient. I have a lot on my plate right now; just joined the military and I don't get a lot of free time like I use to.**

**Sham did leave one other story, totally different from her usual writing style but I may or may not post it.**

**The next few chapters of this story will probably be flashbacks, i ever get around to writing it lol. I think I secretly like making you guys suffer for more chapters j/p!**

**Anyways, drop a review and tell me what y'all think so far. Should I try to keep going Or delete it?**

Summer, shaking my head, hot as shit, but you gotta love it for all the free eye candy.

Tank tops, baby-tee's, skirts and my favorite, booty shorts.

It has to be a crime for girls to wear that shit. Cheeks hanging all out, with that low dip in the tanks that shows total fucking cleavage and leaves nothing to the imagination.

Shit, some dont even bother with bra's or panties, purposely begging for all eyes on them and they twins.

Much obliged, they definitely dont have to tell me twice.

"...babe."

_Talking, somebody's talking to me, I think?_

"Bella," peering up from my previous task, which just so happens to be ogling some semi-sweating, but oh so tempting breasts or cleavage to be more exact.

"Sorry?" I ask quite literally confused as to what was just said and why she, as in Alice, is giving me an amused look.

"I said, staring is very rude. Havent you're parents taught you better than that, babe?"

I withhold a cringe. Baby, sweetheart, babe etc, are pet names I just dont do. She's aware of the fact, which is probably one of the reasons why she's smirking, just like she's aware that I always let her get away with it.

Im whooped, what can I say.

"Well, maybe I wouldnt have to stare, at least not so much. If you didnt always where these damn shirts," I tug at it, or at least try to anyways, which is hard because the shit is literally stuck to her skin.

Its hotter than a witches fuckin' titty in here and this fan aint doing shit.

And yes, im hating on all ya'll bitches that got central air.

Fuck you!

"Well, maybe if you'd invest in central fucking air," she begins hotly, dangerously close to my face. "I wouldnt need to where these shirts all the time, now would I?" She end her rant by pressing hard against the increasing hard bulge in my pants.

_Fuck me please._

"Besides, its not like you're really complaining.."

_Fuck no, im not._

She tugs at my droopy lip with her perfectly straight teeth and slowly begins to unzip my pants.

_This is...new. We've never gone this far._

Usually its kissing and groping over clothing but shes never taken this sort of initiative.

My heart begins thudding against my chest at the prospect of getting my first hand job, that isnt by me.

"Alice," I inhale sharply as her tiny finger plucks at the button of my jeans, and then slowly begins to rub me over my briefs.

It feels so good, almost as good as the many wet dreams ive had about this very moment.

"God, Bella," she moans, fully grasping my clothed shaft. Did I really just say shaft? I meant my dick. "You're so big..."

Blushing slightly, I moan at the feeling and how naughty it sounds coming from her.

Alice is what you would call a closet freak. Somebody who comes off as shy and timid in public, but alone? Yeah thats a different story.

I like it though, cause really, I get the best of both worlds.

My man Ludacris said it best: Lady in the streets but a freak in the sheets.

Assuming anyway, since we havent done it yet.

Im hoping that will change soon though, and with the way she's grabbing at my dick, im assuming she's hoping just the same.

With a hestitant hand, she snakes underneath the fabric, hums at the soft skin greeting her there and takes a tentative stroke.

I immediately groan at how soft her hands feel against me, and jerk my hips in time with her somewhat clumsy strokes.

"Show me how to do it. How you like to be touched." Its a whisper, a breath against my lips and good lord, if I didnt just almost come from the sound of it.

Visibly gulping and praying that no one, especially my mom, doesnt come in, I slightly pull down my pants and briefs; _it_ springs against my wife beater.

_Ha, wife beater._

_Seriously, _

_thats not funny._

_But it kind of is though._

Ive often wondered why they were called that, but then I actually googled it and well, had quite a good laugh.

Its called Wife beater because according to statistics, thats what wife beaters wear.

Fucked up, right?

Clearing my thoughts, I chance a glance at Alice and notice her attention is fully on the thing twitching against my clothed stomach.

Shes biting her lip and blushing slightly, and I in turn, mirror her actions before taking the same hand that was previously touching me into my own, and settle it on the warm appendage begging for attention.

My chest visibly begins to rise and fall rapidly.

Shuddering, I begin to move our joined hands slowly. She muffles my moans with her mouth and soon my hand falls as she gains more confidence.

"I think about this all the time," she mutters, giving a fast and rather hard tug; my eyes roll back at both her words and the feeling.

"Touching you, hearing the sounds you'd make..."

"Alice, please," I beg, though for what im not too sure.

"I do, Bella," she insists. "And sometimes I touch myself, imagining it s you. Like that one time we had phone sex, remember?"

I nod my head, unable to do anything else.

"Do you touch yourself, Bella? Do you touch yourself while thinking about me?"

Saying "hell yeah, I touch myself while thinking about you," would be the understatement of the century.

My hands could tell you story for days! Im surprised I havent rubbed off my damn skin with the way I jerk off.

"Y-yeah, I touch myself. All the time..."

"And you think about me?"

"Only..only you..."

"Do you think about fucking me, Bella?" Is her sinful yet innocent inquiry.

How the hell you ask something like that and make it sound so innocent is beyond me but what the fuck ever.

"Y-yeah," my head lolls back against the headboard and her hand begins jerking wildly.

"Do you think about me licking," she begins licking a path down my neck and slowly starts to descend lower. "And sucking," red lights start to flash in my head as she continues lower until I feel her breath near me. "Here?"

She tugs and to my surprise, she takes a small lick.

I buck, clearly caught off guard and stare in disbelief.

"Is it okay," she questions with her eyes, slowing her strokes.

Now, in all honesty, I've never actually thought or fantasized about her going down on me; its not that im against it, it just something unsettling about having her do something like that.

I dont know, I find it kind of degrading to women, especially to a women I care about.

Ive always had this mentality(well actually my mom has) that only whores, as she would call them, get on their knees and bend to the needs of men.

That of course confused me when she used to slur such nonsense to me at a young age(Jack Daniels in hand), cause im not a man.

Not fully anyway, so that doesnt apply to me right? I shouldn't be so hestitant about it then, right?

_Right_.

"Bella?" _Oh! Shes waiting for me to give the go ahead. And I should give the go ahead cause clearly she wants to do it, so who am I to stop her?_

Eagerly I nod my head and watch, slack jawed as she take me in.

_O.M.G, and I dont mean that overly played out song by Usher._

_God I love the idea of hating that song, but I simply cant. Its annoyingly amazing, one you cant help but sing and dance to._

_If Alice wasnt going to town on my junk, I probably would be doing that very thing._

_Why the fuck am I talking about Usher right now when Alice is doing something amazing with her mouth?_

_I dont know either._

Unfocused, I watch as she shifts so that shes leaning forward on her knees, propped up and supporting herself with her right hand, which is by my hips; her back dips and arches inward as her head bobs.

"Alice," is hissed in desperation cause I know im not gonna last much longer.

Sensing this she takes one last suck and quickly dodges the spouting waterfall that erupts soon after.

"Wow," I hear Alice say through my haze.

_Wow?_

"That was...strangely arousing to watch.." Its said with a blush and shy eyes that peer up at me bashfully.

_See what I mean about the closet freak thing?_

_How do you do all that and then turn around and get all shy?_

_Unfortunately I dont have much time to dwell on such a thing because the door is suddenly being clicked open._

"Bella-bearrrrrr," tensing at the nickname, I stare wide-eye at the door, which is steadily creaking open. "Mom sai-Oh sweet jesus!-"

"-Emmett! Fuckin' knock!" I shout at the boys now turned formed; blushing profusely, I struggle with resituating myself. I dont have it in myself to chance a glance at Alice, so instead I glare at my brother back.

"What the hell, Emmett? I thought we made ourselves clear about the knocking whenever Alice is over?"

"Dude, I just got here. How the hell was I suppose to know she was here! You didnt even put the rubber-band on the door..."

_True, he has a point._

"Anyways, mom told me to tell you to come downstairs. She wants us to 'greet' the new neighbors..."

"Neighbors," I question, inwardly cringing at the uncomfortable feeling in my pants.

"Tissue?" I nod my head at Alice and watch her saunter off towards the bathroom.

"Can I turn around now?"

"Yeah, sure." I regret telling him to cause im being greeted by the dumbest grin Ive ever seen on him.

Ever seen that one episode of SpongeBob, where he finally figures out that Squidward secretly loves crabby patties? Remember that face he made? Yeah thats what Emmett looks like right now.

"Sooooo, finally got over that weird fear of yours, I see. Got some of that bobble head action?"

"Dude, shut up!" Not the best comeback but what do you expect?

"Hey, its all good. No shame in my game and neither-"

"-Excuse me, Emmy," Alice grins, squeezing past the stunned boy. Blushing he turns around quickly when he notices Alice getting on her knees.

"Ali, you really dont have to-"

"-I want to," she says simply, smiling bashfully as I nod my head, steady turning an unhealthy shade of red.

Like before she whips it out and I do my best not to react to her touches, mentally thinking about every turn off possible.

"All done!"

"Dude, you are so lucky to have a chick like Alice. I wish my girls would wipe my jizz off me," he comments after Alice saunters off to wash her hands.

I roll my eyes and walk past the large window that only occupies my room.

"Yo!" Is the only thing I think to shout as I stare wide eyed at the neighboring window in front of me.

"What? Whats wrong," I faintly hear him say, only to feel him come up behind me a second later. "Oh. My. God. Bella. Look at them cheeks, FUCK ME!"

_Yeah, I do believe he just shitted on Lil Wayne just now._

And he's right. Look at that ass.

Whoever this chick is has a very nice ass. From what I can see, shes blond, platinum blonde to be precise and from the look of her physique, im guessing shes an avid runner.

_She can run that thang by me anytime!_

Unaware of our ogling, she loses the small towel covering her midsection and begins running it through her wet hair.

"Bet the carpet matches the drapery," Emmett mutters and for a second I wonder the same thing.

We dont have to wonder long; she's completely bare.

This feels like an intimate moment, one that should be shared with her lover, not two teenage hormonal perverts.

_Ha, fuck that shit!_

That tightening in my pants returns and apparently so does Alice.

"She's hot." I jump, clearly startled at being caught ogling another women.

"Damn right! Hot doesnt even begin to describe what she is," is Emmetts overly enthused reply.

"Bella! Emmett! What's the hold up?" This time Im not the only one that jumps, Alice and Emmett do too. We all breifly look towards the door, unaware that our little mystery women is looking right at us, that is until we turn our attention back to the window.

"Oh shit!" We all say in unison, though for some reason I cant seem to get my legs working; Emmett and Alice dont seem to have any trouble, they're already out the room.

I on the other hand feel like a deer caught in the head lights.

Standing unabashed, in all her glory, she smirks, giving me one of those teasing waves.

Ya know, the one where you use your fingers more than your actual hand?

Caught off guard by the act, my eyes shift left and right, trying to gauge whether or not she is indeed waving at me.

Yup, just had a dumb moment.

Seeing nobody else in the room, I jutt my thumb against my chest, silently asking if she's referring to me.

With a wide grin, she chuckles I assume, since her tits seem to be bouncing. And yes I do notice this because I am shamelessly ogling her.

_Not like she cares._

She shakes her head and then smiles as her laughter subsides and then nods, waving her hand again.

With my own little goofy smile, and blush, I wave idiotically at my mystery women.

"Bella, stop staring and get your as-behind down here!" Alice roars, startling me out of reverie. I take one last fleeting look, give a half wave and do as im told.

_Thats a one and a lifetime moment right there._

*S.W.T.D.*

_Wow, nothing quite really says awkward like the moment where you're introducing yourself to the women you openly ogled not even fifteen minutes ago._

Emmett, Alice, and myself are all standing awkwardly outside their door, on the porch as mom makes pleasantries.

"Its a pleasure to meet you all," the guy says, doing this weird thing with his lips, which I assume is suppose to be a smirk. Looks gay. "Im Edward, and this is my fiancé, Rosalie."

"Rosalie," I repeat in my head, testing it, and taking utter delight in how unique it sounds.

_Honestly, how many Rosalie's have you met or known in your lifetime?_

_None!_

_And it really is quite fitting._

My eyes flicker to the said women for a moment, only to be startled, because apparently she's been staring at me the whole time.

I blink a few times, clearly taken aback by her curious gaze, and then jump at the vibration in my left pocket.

I roll my eyes at my Iphone screen.

_"She wants ur dick. In and around her mouth;-) Emm."_

_Fucking idiot._

_"Well its 2 bad for her then. She couldnt have it even if that was the case, cuz apparently ur all up on my shit. Stop ridin my dick please.."_

Very much pleased with myself, I place my phone back in my pocket just as mom begins showing us off.

"This is my son, Emmett." On cue, the said boy holds out his hand towards Edward, I believe his name is, and grins when he returns the gesture firmly.

"You've got a strong grip there, Emmett. You play football?" Edward comments, breifly flexing and shaking his hand.

"Star quarterback since the start of my high school career. Im a senior now and come time next year, ima be on my Tebow shh-stuff," he corrects when mother gives him a "look."

"Very nice," he laughs, very much amused by Emmett. "I used to play in highchool as well. Caught a bad tackle to my right, which resulted in a severe fracture in my tibia. Any and all thoughts of college ball was out the window." He tisks at this, though he doesnt really looked to bothered by it. "It didnt bother me too much. Football was more of my fathers dreams..."

_Oh boy, please dont go into the whole dark family drama convo. Its beyond awkward. That, and I just dont want to hear it. Got my own damn family problems._

"Dude, thats rough. I cant imagine what'd I do if I couldnt play ball..."

"Well, perhaps you should start thinking about it. Nothings guaranteed in this life. Thats why its always best to have a plan B."

"And what's you're plan b," I find myself asking, causing really, im quite interested in what he does.

"Good question, uhhh...?"

"-Isabella," I answer, mirroring Emmetts actions earlier. "But I prefer Bella for short."

"Ahh, lovely name. For a lovely girl.

Seriously? He so wouldnt be sayin' that if he saw my monster dick.

_I mean, really..get that weak shit out of here! I sincerely hope he did not run that bullshit ass line on Rosalie, and again, does he really think that lip shit is charming?_

_He is without a doubt a cunt rag._

_A used cunt rag._

_Not really though. Aside from his weak attempts at charm, he seems nice. Real down to earth._

_Im just hating on his bitch ass cause, well, cause I can._

"Well, Bella. Im a full time contractor. I own my business, several actually. Located across the U.S. Which is why we tend to move alot..."

_If I didnt know any better, I'd think he was being smug._

_He's reached a new level of cuntery._

"Oh? Where were you situated before this?" Mother further inquires.

"Chicago. Spent the past two years there. Our longest stay ever by far. Usually its no more than a few months to a year..."

"Wow," comes Alice's astonished voice. "Ive always wanted to go there. Well, there and Vegas of course..."

"Im sorry, I havent caught you're name.."

"Do forgive me," I interject. "This is my girlfriend, Alice."

My first reaction is to turn my gaze to Rosalie. For some reason, her opinion or general reaction matters to me most.

She eyes her with a raised eyebrow, eyes scanning from top to bottom, where they seem to linger on her chest, and then lands on me. That challenge in her brow seems to arise again, and i find myself inwardly squirming at the light tug in the corner of her lips.

_Now thats what you call a smirk._

Dragging my gaze towards Edward, I slightly scrunch up my nose; that mess in the corner of his mouth makes him look like a creeper.

_Here it comes._

"A very nice name as well, Alice."

_Told you._

_And did he just wink at her? And she...blushed?_

_What the fuck?_

_Well now I dont feel bad about ogle fucking his soon to be wife._

"Ever been to New York, Alice?"

"Yeah, once for my cousins wedding. It was amazing. Very loud and busy," She enthuse.

"Well, Chicago is kind of like that. It kind of lacks that overly busy tone New York has. And the...weirdness. Meet alot of weird people in New York..."

Weird is not the word. More like fucking crazy. Trust me, I went with her, I know how crazy those mofos are. Everywhere I turned, there was some crazy guy, muttering obscenities about the end and or the government. That, and the people there just dont give a fuck.

I'll put it like this, if Atlanta is known for its southern hospitality, then New York is known for its "Fuck off" mentality.

He goes on about some shit Im not even too sure of, since I blocked him out.

Ive never really been good at staying focused on something for more than five minutes.

Probably that mild case of A.D.D. my doctor warned me about.

Personally I dont think I have it, Im just allergic to bullshit, so I block it out.

That weird feeling from before, the one where I felt eyes on me, starts bubbling in up into the pit of my stomach again.

_She's watching me._

Deciding its best not to make eye contact, I casually look around and focus on the feel of Alice pressed into my front.

Probably not such a good idea when your eyes seem to stray towards long, sculpted legs.

"Bella," she whispers, worry laced in her voice as her ass wiggles against my now rock hard limb.

"Sorry," I murmur softly in her ear, once again, conjuring up all types of sick images in my head.

_Herpes, yeast infections, blue waffles.._

Ahh, the sweet feeling of relief. That tightness in my pants gradually starts to subside again and i breathe a sigh of relief.

Theres a beep, a page maybe, followed by a loud sigh from Edward.

"I truly am sorry to cut this short, but work calls im afraid. I have a brief meeting with a few clients, but im sure Rosalie wouldnt mind indulging you. Right, sweetheart?"

_What a dick._

Clearly the look on her face says otherwise.

"Oh, no, no, no. Its fine. Im sure she has more important things to intend to," my mother waves off politely. "I remember what it was like moving into my home. Unpacking is such a daunting task. Im assuming you guys have alot more work to do before settling in..."

"You, sure," Rosalie questions in a soft voice. "I really dont mind..." _And god if it didnt just almost go straight to my dick._

_Almost_.

"No, really. I really dont want to impose. But perhaps maybe another time? When you're all settled in. Maybe get a grand tour," she beams.

"Sure, Id like that. We were actually thinking about having a little house warming party next week. You're more than welcome to come. All of you..."

_And yes, her eyes did just slap me on the dick._

"Its settled then," Edward proclaims with a clap of his hands. "We hope to see you soon, neighbors!"

That was the first time we met. The first time you gave me that look.

The first time you let me in with those eye, however, is a different story.


End file.
